The Hunted
by DominusLupa
Summary: Gabriel Venator is a Hunter. He was raised to be one the moment his Master saved him from dying while surrounded by the remains of his parents, victims of a vicious werewolf or so he was told. Now he and his Team are sent to Beacon Hills to take care of the werewolf problem going on, but along the way will a certain archer help him discover the truth about his past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Assignment

A figure walked through the dimly lit halls of the compound. She walked with a quick pace towards the room at the end of the corridor, and once she reached it flung the door open. She stopped in front of the desk in the room with a big huff of breath.

"What the hell were you thinking? You sicked your damn dog on Mickey! He's too scared to even talk to me now!" Abigail Arcus yelled. Her pale skin was flushed with anger, her bright blue eyes barely contained her fury, and her brunette hair was tied up in a messy bun. She would have been a intimidating sight were it not for the pink pajama bottoms, and the over sized Arizona State Sun Devils shirt she was wearing. Abigail waited for an answer from the middle aged man at the desk.

The black haired man had some grey flecked in his combed back locks sighed with a smile and spoke for the first time since his daughter kicked his door in to scream at him " Sweetie I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about? I didn't sick anyone on anybody." Bazaleel Arcus tried to look as innocent as he could look.

His daughter stomped her foot " Daddy! You know you sent him on Mickey! He said that IT.." and she said "it" the same way someone would describe rotten meat "..caught him in the front yard as he was leaving." Abigail was breathing hard now as she was trying not to lose her temper anymore than she already had. Knowing that he was caught Bazaleel let out a big sigh " Ok honey you caught me. Its just that boy wasn't right for you, you need someone who can look after you, and he was just too soft!" Abigail rolled her eyes, her Dad thought all of the boys she brought home were too soft. If the couldn't kill a werewolf then they weren't good enough for his daughter he thought. She was about to turn around and storm off when she heard " Don't go just yet dear. I have an assignment for you."

Abigail froze. Her Dad never sent her on assignments. She turned heel and faced him " What do you mean assignment? You never send me on hunts."

Bazaleel nodded " You're right I don't. This isn't a hunt exactly, well at least you won't be doing the hunting. I'm sending you to Beacon Hills. The Argents have gone quiet for sometime now, and the Council and I are concerned as what has happened." Abigail nodded, she knew the Argent family, and she also knew that they were one of the few hunter families that were almost as old as her family. If they had gone quite than something bad must have happened. Still though, why was her father sending her?

" I know why you're wondering why I'm sending you. The Argents have a daughter about your age. You are too train with her, and her family. You are also to send me reports on them. There has been troubling rumors coming out of Beacon Hills, and I want to see if they are true." He continued. Abigail nodded and turned to leave again when she heard " Gabriel and Samuel will be going with you." She stopped dead. Anybody else but him she thought to herself.

" I have also had the maids take the liberty of packing your things for you. You are leaving tonight, I have arranged for you to stay in apartment close to the Argent family. Gabriel and Samuel are already packed and waiting for you to pick them up."

Abigail already knew where from, and started to walk to where she knew the limo was waiting for her. "_Of course my dad would send his cocky arrogant ass with me_" she raged inside of her mind. Gabriel Venator, her father's lapdog and her bodyguard. She stepped inside of the limo and told the driver where to go. This was going to be interesting

* * *

" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLACE YOUR BETS! WATCH THE KID TAKE ON FOUR MEN AT ONCE" A small, overweight man yelled inside the shady bar. The bar was filled with every type of scum that society had thrown away, and in the middle of the bar was a large cage. In the cage stood four huge men. They were stretching and flexing their muscles eager with anticipation as they stared at there opponent who was sitting just outside the ring next to a thin, blond haired teenager with curly hair.

The teen looked at there opponent and smiled " So when you said that wanted a challenge tonight I didn't think you meant that."

The other teen smiled at his friend " Samuel you worry too much. I'm just looking for some fun before while we wait." He flashed Samuel a cocky smile. Samuel frowned at his best friend " You don't worry enough Gabriel. Thats your problem." Gabriel was about to answer back with a few choice words when he heard the fat announcer call of the speaker " IT'S TIME! THE BETS ARE NOW CLOSED! ITS TIME FOR SOME BLOOD AND MAYHEM!"

Gabriel did the smile one more time before he said " Showtime buddy!" He walked towards the ring taking of his shirt as the girls in the crowd wolf whistled as he six back showed. Looking across the ring at the four men who looked ready to take his head.

He flashed a grin before calling out " Well you peckerheads going to check me out all night or are we going to fight!" With that insult one of said peckerheads charged. Throwing a wild haymaker at the boy he expected it to be over. Weaving out of the way Gabriel kicked the man directly in the gut causing him to double over before being knocked out with another kick from the same foot. The other three looked into the eyes of the teen who had just knocked out a man who was five inches taller, and had a good sixty pounds on him in less than three seconds.

Gabriel held his hands up " Who's next?" The fight was over in less than a minute. Gabriel was putting on his shirt when he saw his Master's daughter walking towards him. " Well look who decided to show up Sam, it's little Abby!" Abby stopped and put her hands on her hips " I'm a year older than you so I'm not little Abby. Its not my fault you're a black haired version of Tom Hardy in Warrior."

Gabriel smiled. He didn't mind being compared to Tom Hardy who was something of a hero to him. Gabriel was tall for his age at sixteen, standing at 6'1, weighing almost 215. His black hair was cut short but not exactly a buzzcut,. His tanned muscles were sculpted from years of training under the sun, and with big arms, big back, and big traps he did look Tom Hardy bodywise. His face was handsome with a square jaw sitting on a thick neck. On said neck was big long scar that touched the bottom of his jaw line and disappeared down into his shirt.

Samuel sighed " Hey Abby!" He gave her a hug and she returned it. Abby always liked Samuel, it was just too bad that he had to hang around the big cocky asshole all the time.

Abby looked at Gabriel " So my Dad told me that you are coming with me to go visit the Argents." Gabriel nodded " Thats one of my objectives is to guard you while you are there but I'm also to look into something else."

He reached into his pockets and pulled out two pictures and gave them to Abby. She looked at the same and saw an olive skinned teenage boy with a crooked jaw line in what looked like a sports uniform, and in the other was a pale tall man, probably in his early 20's filling up his car at the gas station. Abby looked at Gabriel " Who are these guys?" Gabriel put the pictures and said with a tone of voice that one would have when talking about the weather " Scott McCall and Derek Hale. I'm going to kill them."

* * *

Allison Argent looked around the apartment that they were now calling home. They had sold the house after the decided to spend the last four months in France. She couldn't say it felt good to be home, but it was definitely a feeling. Allison just couldn't say what that feeling was.

She continued to unpack when she heard someone knock on the door. Looking out the door she saw her Father open up the door. Standing in the doorway was three teens. Two boys, and one girl.

The girl threw her arms around her Dad yelling " Uncle Chris is so good to see you!"

Allisons jaw dropped up. Who the hell was this girl she thought. Her Dad looked just as shocked before a look of realization crossed his face " Little Abby? Is that you?" The girl now identified as Abby nodded her head. Allison was beyond confused.

Her Dad finally noticed her and said "Allison come and meet Abigail Arcus. She is the daughter of an old friend of mine." Allison smiled and said " Its nice to meet you."

The girl smiled back "Likewise."

Abigail started to talk to her Dad about her moving her for the semester, and thats when Allison and her Dad noticed the two boys for the the first time since they had walked into the apartment.

Allison saw her Dad tense up, and she immediately knew why just be giving them a glance. They were Hunters. There posture was like they were ready to defend themselves at anytime, there eyes darting around the room looking for threats. Allison could also tell that the one with the black hair was the most dangerous of the pair. He reminded her of a wolf himself, the hungry look in his eye as if he hadn't eaten a meal in a week. The other one seemed a bit more friendly with a smile plastered on his face.

He reached out his hand first " I'm Samuel Colt, its a pleasure meeting you Mr. Argent." Chris took his hand and nodded " I know who you are Samuel." He looked at the black haired one too " I know you too. Gabriel Venator, but the wolves call you something else don't they?" Allison looked at Gabriel. He wasn't any older than her, but her father made it seem like he had been a hunter for years. Gabriel smiled at the male Argent " Yes."

"What is it?" Allison was surprised as the others that she was the one to ask. Gabriel looked into Allisons eye's, and Allison saw nothing. No fear, no happiness, not even sadness, just two empty brown pools of nothing. "The Devil's Hound. I never fail to find my target, no matter where the run, and no matter where they hide. I find them." There was an awkward moment of silence that was broken up by Abby saying " Well good thing we aren't here to hunt Gabriel. The Council wants a report on the going on's here in Beacon Hills, and my Father wants me to learn under one of the most respected Hunter families in the world."

Allsion was confused now and voiced it " Ummmm what Council?"

Samuel was the one who answered " The Council of the Hunt. The leaders of the Hunters, and the ones who keep the rest of the world from knowing about the supernatural. Your family is an old family, and it's absence has been noticed."

Chris now spoke " I'm touched that the Council was kind enough to check in on us, but my daughter and I are retired. We are not Hunters anymore, but I will teach you Abby. I owe your father that much."

They all heard Gabriel snort and everyone looked at him. Chris narrowed his eyes "Do you have a problem boy?"

Gabriel held up and hand with a laugh "No I just think its funny that the great Chris Argent is abandoing his mission." Gabriel turned towards the door and started to walk out whole saying "Too think that my Master calls you one of the best hunters alive today." He stopped at the door and turned "Personally I think you're a washed up coward."

With that he left. Abby looked at the Argents "I'm sorry…. he can be such an ass sometimes."

Samuel nodded. Chris waved them off "It's alright I expected as much when I saw him. Like I said I will train you but I stand by my decision. The Argents are no longer Hunters."

Abby nodded "I'll be sure to tell my Dad." She turned to look at Allison " I guess we will see each other at school tomorrow." With that she and Samuel left without saying a word.

Allison rounded on her Dad as soon as the door closed " Who the hell was that? and who were those two with her?"

Chris fell into a chair and rubbed his temples but didn't answer right away. Finally after a few moments he spoke " That would be the daughter of one of my oldest friends, who just so happens to be the leader of one of the oldest and most powerful Hunter families in the world. The two with her were Samuel Colt, who's father was a hunter but was killed while protecting Abbys father. He took him in shortly afterwards. The other one is Gabriel Venator, he is Abbys fathers ward though his assasian would probably be a better term."

He took a deep breath " Bezaleel Arcus, Abbys father found him covered in his parents blood the night after a full moon, they were ripped to shreds by some wolf. He raised that boy to be the ultimate hunter. Gave him the best training that money can buy."

Allison mouth would've hit the floor if it could, though apparently Chris wasn't done " Allison if he's here then he's not here just to protect Abby, he doesn't leave Bezaleel side unless he is ordered too. No he's here for one reason and one reason only. He's going hunting."

A look of fear spread over Allisons features as her mind turned to one person "_Scott._"

**So I hope that everyone likes this story so far. I'm sick of seeing stories about girls who come into town and fall in love with Isaac, Eric, or Stiles. Don't get me wrong I love those Characters but COME ON PEOPLE! Lets get a little variety going. I want to explore the Hunter side of the Teen Wolf Universe. Anyway I hope that yall will read, review, and stay tuned in for the Next chapter in The Hunted**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Chapter 2: First Impressions

Disclaimer: I own all the OC's but not anything else

Samuel woke up in fog, he looked around and knew that he wasn't in his normal bedroom. "_Thats right, I'm in Beacon Hills…_" They had been in the town for a couple days now. The group had spent the past couple days getting adjusted to the town.

Jumping out of bed he walked to his private bathroom careful not to disturb any of the guns he was work tinkering with. Samuel was something of a gunsmith, or an inventor if you will. He had designed numerous weapons that the Hunters used for their favorite prey.

Samuel stared into the mirror after washing his face and gave himself a once over. At 5'10 and 170 pounds he was no where near as intimidating as his meat head best friend, but he was a hunter none the less. He sighed as he heard his partners alarm clock go off and him wake up with a yell of "I don't see why we have to go to school too!" Samuel laughed a bit, Gabriel was not a morning person and not what you would call a scholar. Growing up it was Samuel who did the homework assigned to them by their private tutors while Gabriel practiced whatever skill he was trying to master that day.

Getting dressed in a white v neck shirt with a grey zip up hoodie, blue jeans, and some sneakers Samuel exited his room the same time his friend did. Samuel looked him up and down "Black crew neck with dark jeans, and boots. Is that all you own?"

Gabriel gave his friend a stare that said 'I'll kill you next time you talk.'

They both walked into the kitchen to find there roommate cooking breakfast. Abby turned around and smiled at Samuel and threw a glare at Gabriel. She pulled pancakes on their plates while saying " Aren't y'all excited? We finally get to to go to a real high school! Not just listening to some ass hole tutor. We can join clubs, go to dances, and be real teenagers!"

Samuel was barely containing his amusement at how excited she was for something like school, but he guess he would be lying if he wasn't the least bit excited to meet people whose sole goals in life were to kill as many werewolves as possible. Gabriel on the other hand was pouting and finally said after cutting his pancake with a little more force than necessary said "I hate school."

Samuel laughed at the childish behavior of someone who job was hunting down monsters. Abby put her hands on her hips "Well Daddy said that I could go, and that as long as I go then you go." Gabriel muttered something as he got up and walked to his to get his jacket from his room. Samuel was pretty sure he heard " Spoiled." and "Bitch." somewhere in there. Coming back Gabriel said "Well lets go then. I'll follow you on my bike." And for the first time all morning Gabriel smiled.

* * *

He loved the wind in his hair as he hauled ass down the road behind his friend and the spoiled bitch in the mustang. Personally Gabriel hated cars, they were too cramped. He loved his Harley. His VRSCDX Night Rod special was his pride and joy. He pulled up to school and parked where the other bikes where and almost laughed. "Who has matching bikes?" He laughed and walked over to where he saw Samuel and Abby parked. They all walked into the office and got their schedules. Comparing their schedule, the group found out that they all had different classes first. Splitting up Gabriel wandered the halls looking for his class, when he stopped. His instincts were picking up on something, something primal. He looked around for the source and found it walking directly towards him. They were obviously the owners of the bikes outside by the helmets both of them had in there hands.

Gabriel tensed up, his hand twitched. It wanted to reach for the custom Nickel & Silver plated Colt M1911 hidden under his shirt. "_No._" he thought "_Not here." _

Gabriel looked and saw the Argent girl standing next to a short, very beautiful, strawberry blonde. Following their line of sight to the Twins walking by them, Gabriel made his presence known. Walking he shoulder checked one of the twins as he made his way over to the girls. The twin glared at him but did nothing else. Turning towards Allison he said " I didn't figure you for the type of girl who falls all over a big bad man with a motorcycle."

Shooting him a glare " Why is that any of your concern?" she spat out. "Allison don't be rude."

Gabriel turned to the girl and flashed her a grin "I don't think that I've had the pleasure, I'm Gabriel."

"Lydia Martin." she said.

Allison rolled her eyes at the exchange "Lydia we need to go to English." She grabbed ahold of her friend and started to walk away when Gabriel called out "So do I. Show me the way?"

Lydia grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled him along to the class. Walking in the classroom Gabriel felt the same instincts taking over, and thats when he saw him. Scott McCall was sitting in front of him, right next to a thin, twitchy boy that reminded him somewhat of Samuel. Gabriel hand twitched again to the hidden gun. This killer need to be brought to justice. Taking a breath, he watched Allison ask the wolf if she could sit in the seat in front of him. Gabriel was too far into Hunter mode to hear what he said but noticed right away his attraction to Allison, and her's too him. There was also an air of tension somewhere in the conversation. "_Have these two been involved?_"

Gabriel walked to the seat directly behind Scott where a nerdy boy sat. Staring down he whispered

"Move."

The boy immediately got up and moved seats. Gabriel sat down but not before noticing the dirty looks from Scott, and his twitchy friend. Ignoring them he felt his phone go off in his jacket pocket. Before he could take it out he heard a voice say "The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterways leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky- seemed to lead into the heart of immense darkness." A pretty young women walked down the rows of desk. Gabriel assumed that she must be the teacher.

Smiling he thought "_If my tutor had looked like that I might have payed more attention to the lessons._" She continued and told them all to turn off their phones, and started the lesson. Quickly falling into a fog as the hot teacher continued to teach, Gabriel almost didn't catch the exchange of a note in front of him. Gabriel frowned "_So she likes wolves._" Reaching into his jacket he sent Samuel a message simply saying "**I found him.**" He looked up in time to see Scott being called out of class by the principal and the teacher. Watching the wolf look at Allison like he did almost got him shot on the spot, but Gabriel was a patient hunter. He would eventually get his prey.

After the teacher turned her back to the class, Gabriel made his move into the vacant seat. Turning around Allison looked him straight in the eye. Before she could speak, Gabriel cut her off "So you and the werewolf huh?" Allison's eyes went wide, and was cut off again by the smiling boy.

Nodding he continued "Yes I know Allison, but what I didn't know was that you had a thing for animals." Pausing for dramatic effect, Gabriel leaned in closer to her and whispered "I'm sure your Dad told you all about me. He knows why I'm here. He knows the code. Scott, Derek Hale, and any other of those monsters that are going to stand in my way are going to die. I'm going to make sure of it." Gabriel watched Allison's face go dark as he finished his sentence. Her voice was shaking with rage as she spoke "You touch any of my friends, and I'll pin you to the wall with arrows."

Gabriel leaned back and while he never would admit it to this werewolf lover, her threatening him was pretty hot. Before he could respond though he heard a loud thump. Looking over to the window he saw blood had stained the glass. Getting up from his seat he started moving closer to the window as the rest of the glass watched him. "What the fuck?" Gabriel wasn't sure but he was sure he saw birds, and lots of them heading straight for the window.

He yelled "Get down!" Throwing himself down before they all crashed in. Crawling along the ground as they pecked, and scratched at whoever they could. Gabriel saw Allison and grabbed her, shielding her with his body. He shut his eyes, and waited till he didn't hear the flapping of wings. Gabriel looked up and saw the swarm of crows was now scattered around dead. " What the hell is going on here?" Gabriel thought as he knew his job in this town got a whole lot harder.

* * *

Allison didn't know what had happened. All she knew was Gabriel had yelled for everyone to get down before all hell had broken lose. Allison had thrown herself to ground and felt the sharp beaks of the crows piercing her skin. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her close to shield her from the animals. Allison heard the flapping and the screaming stop, and decided that now would be a good time to thank her rescuer. Looking she instantly felt the need to vomit, as she shoved Gabriel away. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" She hissed at the hunter.

Gabriels face flushed red as he raised his voice "I was TRYING to protect you." Allison got up "I don't need you to protect me, let alone even touch me!" She knew she was shouting now but didn't care. She didn't want this monster even near her. Allison watched as Gabriel stood up and she now realised her towered over her, and was close enough for her to smell his cologne "Well excuse for doing something nice for you! I'll make sure not to do it again you spoiled bitch!" Allison didn't even register the gasp she heard as she slapped him.

Unfortunately for her Gabriel didn't even seem to register the hit "Fuck you!" She screamed. "Mr. Venator! Miss. Argent!" Snapping Allison out of her rage she looked at the class, and her angry teacher staring at the two of them.

The class walked into the hall, and with Allison shooting Gabriel one more dirty look before she walked over to Lydia, and Stiles. Stiles was the first to say something "What the hell was that about?" Allison looked over her shoulder at the hunter who had gotten his phone out "He's a Hunter, one from a different family. His name is Gabriel Venator." Stiles jaw dropped as he gasped to make words come out of his mouth.

If the situation was so serious then Allison might have laughed. Since Stiles couldn't say anything Lydia spoke "Ok what is another hunter from another hunter family doing here in Beacon Hills?" Allison bit her lip. Her friends could tell that the reason wasn't a good one. Taking a deep breath she said "He's here to kill Scott, and Derek. Apparently he's something of an assassin for his master or something? My Dad said that he wouldn't leave his side for anything besides something serious." Pausing to let the information sink in she continued "He came with two other people. One of them is a hunter too, and the other is the daughter of the head of the hunter family, and Gabriels master."Now it was Lydia's turn for her jaw to drop.

"Why is it that whenever someone new comes to this town they have some connection to the supernatural? Why can't for once we get a hot new girl who likes star wars, wears converse, and is in to me?" Stiles said as he threw his hands in the air.

Allison looked at her two friends "What do we do now?" Stiles took a deep breath, and pulled out his phone typing away furiously. Lydia looked at him strange "What are you doing?" she asked. "Texting Scott. He's at the hospital with Derek, Isaac came in with claw marks all over him."

A voice made them all jump "Thanks." Looking behind them they saw Gabriel standing with the other hunter Allison had met. Gabriel looked at the group "I hope you know that you all suck at whispering. Seriously I heard you all the way over there."

He turned to leave with his companion when Allison called out "What are you doing?" Stopping the pair of hunters looked at each other before Samuel looked at Allison with a sad look "We are going to follow orders. You know the code Allison. We hunt those who hunt us." Lydia scoffed "Scott and Derek have done nothing to you." "THEY ARE WOLVES! I DON'T NEED A REASON!" Gabriel shouted. Everyone was taken back by his outburst

"They're monsters. Killers. They use people like you and corrupt them. They would turn on all of you in a second." He advanced on the group as he spoke, shrugging off his friend as he tried to hold him back. He stopped in front of Allison "You think Scott really cares? You're all prey to him. Sheep he is fattening up for the slaughter. Thats what they do. They're nothing but rabid animals that need to be put down before they hurt anyone else." Allison heard the utter contempt in his voice as he spoke about Scott, and werewolfs in general.

Turning on heel Gabriel walked away with Samuel heading towards the door calling back "I'll say goodbye to your monster for you Allison." With that they disappeared out the door. Allison was breathing hard, she was afraid for Scott, but she was also afraid of Gabriel. She couldn't understand how somebody could hate someone he didn't even know.

* * *

Gabriel and Samuel had reached the hospital and had asked the nurse if they could point them which way Scott McCall had gone. Gabriel flashed a smile and she was more than happy to point them in the right direction.

Samuel looked at his friend "Are you sure about this?" Gabriel groaned "Sam not you too? He would not have sent me if he wasn't sure that these two had broken the code." Samuel nodded. He knew that his friend would never question his masters word. Not that Samuel wasn't thankful for the man for taking him after his father died. He just didn't follow his word as blindly as Gabriel did. All of the sudden a loud crash rang through the hall. Following the noise the pair of hunters finally found Scott, and a surprise. Gabriel laughed "Good you're both here. Now I won't have to hunt you down separately."

Scott looked genuinely surprised to see Gabriel, while Derek flashed his eyes and said "Get out of here kid, or else." Gabriel smiled "Hmmmm I have a better idea."

Without wasting a movement he pulled out his gun from behind his back and started to fire on the pair. Derek fell back into the elevator while Scott crumpled after taking a shot to the shoulder. Gabriel was advancing down the hallway toward them switching out the magazine as Samuel followed with his gun. Then all of the sudden the pair noticed the huge mass against the wall was now standing up. Gabriel was taken by surprise as the giant swung his arm sending him flying into the wall. Samuel fired two shots into the wolf's chest before a clawed hand wrapped around his throat.

Samuels vision started to blur as he saw the unmistakable red glow from the eyes of an alpha. Feeling his neck to start to strain against the pressure of the alphas grasp as he tried to snap his neck, Samuel suddenly dropped to the ground. Gabriel was up and advancing firing at the alpha. The alpha took one to the knee making him buckle.

Taking advantage of the situation Gabriel ran and delivered a knee to the Alphas face. Gabriel let out a cry of pain, he knew that his knee would be killing him tomorrow. Tapping into his training he blocked the pain, and reached into his jacket to pull out a long knife.

The Alpha was now getting up, and let out a loud growl as he held his claws out. Gabriel waved the knife in a 'come and get it' fashion. Just as the Alpha took his first step, they heard people coming down the hall. Looking at each other the Alpha spoke in a deep menacing voice "This isn't over little hound." and took off away from the voices. Gabriel didn't have time to register what the hell had happened.

Picking up Samuel, he looked towards the elevator. He knew that the shots Derek, and Scott took weren't fatal. Cursing his bad luck, as he half carried Samuel down the opposite stairs towards the car he thought "_Damn it, I've lost the element of surprise. Now they know I'm coming after them_." As he made sure Samuel was good to drive, and he walked back to his bike he also wondered who the other alpha was. He had only been told of one Alpha and that was Derek. Gabriel started up his bike as he thought "_What the hell is going on in Beacon Hills?_"

* * *

Scott swore as Derek fished the bullet out of his shoulder. He had already gotten out the bullets out of Derek. "What the hell was that?" Scott asked. He had seen that kid at school today, and just thought he was some cocky bully, but that was before he showed up at the hospital with another one of the new kids in tow and started shooting at him. Derek was digging around a hole, but he answered "That was someone I should have recognized on sight. That was the Devil's Hound. If he's here than my problems have just doubled." Finally Derek stood up with several wolfsbane in his hand and laid them around the still unconscious Isaac. Scott remembering the Alpha that had handed him a beating before he got shot "Who was that other guy?" Derek stiffened up

"A wolf from a rival pack, you don't need to worry about it. It's my problem."

Turning away from Isaac to look at Scott "Go home Scott, go back to being a teenager." Scott heard that and remembered his tattoo "Ok but I still need to know about this Devil Hound kid, he shot at me too and said that he was hunting us both. Also.." He paused "...I need you to look at something."

* * *

Abby walked around the school looking for the two jackasses she called friends. Well she called Samuel a friend, Gabriel was just someone she tolerated, and on occasion thought was sweet, and hot but that was very rare unfortunately. Pushing that thought out of her head she saw Allison talking to another girl.

Happy to see a familiar face she walked up with a call "Hey Allison!" her smile though melted off her face once she saw the look Allison gave her, knowing that it wasn't her fault that look was being cast on her she sighed "What did they do?"

Before she could speak a dark skinned women walked up, and grabbed both her and Allisons forearms. Alarms went off in Abbys head as the women spoke "Where is Scott McCall?" Abby's mind went blank as she tried to remember where she had heard that name. Abby saw that Allison was about to speak before the women looked like she had seen a ghost and took off down the hallway. Turning back to Allison she gave her a look

"Ummmm who's Scott McCall, and what did those two idiots do?" It wasn't Allison who spoke though it was the other girl "They went off to kill Scott McCall, Allisons ex boyfriend."

Abby wasn't expecting that as the name Scott was now put to a face from a picture. Looking at Allison she whispered "You dated a werewolf?" Allison was surprised that she didn't sound disgusted like Gabriel. Allison nodded her head, and jumped a foot about in the air as Abby squealed

"Oh my god, thats so romantic! You the daughter of one of the most respected hunter families in the world, and you fall in love with a werewolf their mortal enemies!"

Abby saw that the pair of girls looked at her like she had grown a second head. Confused she asked "What?"

"That's just not what we expected to hear." Allison said. Abby waved her off "I am romantic, you have my mother to thank for that. Romance movies, novels, but my favorite is other people's love lives. Mainly since I haven't ever had one really." Abby saw the other girl look at Allison and say "I like this one. I'm Lydia Martin by the way." She extended her hand, and Abby took it "Abigail Arcus. Call me Abby though." Thats when Abby saw a big bruise on her arm. Before she could say anything though Allison's father walked up to them. "Allison we're going home. Hey Abby." Abby smiled at the older man who she thought of as an uncle. Though he wasn't quite the same man she remembered, he seemed more scared, like he was afraid the worst was going to happen all the time. He looked at the girls "Come on, I'll take you all home."

Abby smiled, as did Allison and Lydia. She had made friends with the people who were trying to stop her Dad's favorite weapon from doing his mission. Her Dad was going to be pissed. Abby smiled, she loved it.

* * *

**Well that was Tattoo. I plan on trying to put a chapter up a week up until i leave for Basic training. Then I might have to go dark for a bit so I'll try to crank the chapters out. I'm trying to give all of my OC's as much screen time as possible but I want everyone to know that this is Gabriel's story. He is the main hero/Villain of this tale, but everyone will get there just due. Anyway read and review thanks again!**


End file.
